The Better Life
by Krissy Anne
Summary: This is a SV Story taking place sometime during the 3rd Season. This is my first Angst fic so criticism would be welcomed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. (you don't say) I also don't own The Better Life (another shocker).   
  
The Better Life  
  
By:Krissy Anne  
  
  
  
Sydney Bristow stares at the orange prescription bottle in her hand. The caution labels glaring at her warning her of the dangers the drug can cause. One label catches her eye however. The label that says "Don't take more then prescriped dose. If you take more then the prescriped dose consult a pharmasist immediately." With that warning in her mind Sydney glances at the prescriped dose. "Take 2 pills a night for insomnia." She opens the bottle and pours 10 pills into her hand. She walks over to the cupboard to get a glass and fills the glass with water. In swift motions she takes the pills and downs them with the water.  
  
Afterwards she walks into the living room and pops a Cd in. The Cd 3 Doors Down, The Better Life starts to play and she hits the random button. The number 7 lights up the digital display and the opening cords of the song began play. She starts to sing along as the words come out of the speakers.  
  
I'm about to be on the floor again,   
  
Surely you're gonna find me here  
  
I'm about to fall asleep until the end of time,   
  
Drug I take gonna wake my fear right now  
  
The music begins to calm her as well as the drugs. She starts to get drowsy and falls to the floor while images and thoughts flood her mind. Sydney begins to think of the last couple months. She smiles as she realizes she doesn't have to deal with this screwed up world called life. No more dealing with her confusing relationship with Vaughn. She wouldn't have to put on a smile in front of Vaughn's wife Lauren. Only one thought came to her mind right now, "No more."  
  
I'm passing away on to the better life  
  
I'm passing away on to the better  
  
Then out of no where a memory comes from the back of her mind. It was a memory of her and Vaughn in her bed. It was the time she told him he could have the middle droor of her dresser. She closes her eyes and shakes her head as best she could to get rid of the memory. But instead another memory decided to make it's existence known. This time her and Vaughn were sitting in his car talking about their weekend get away to Santa Barbra. Tears begin to form in Sydney's eyes as the pain in her heart becomes great. Soon she finds herself transported back to the safe house in Hong Kong.  
  
She murmurs to herself, "No", but here she is reliving the worst moment in her life. She watches helpless as her mind replays the whole thing. She watches as Vaughn walks into the room and she walks over to him and gives him a hug. He leads her to sit down and she listens to him try to explain things. In his frustration he runs his hand through his hair and it's then she notices it. A shiny gold band around his finger and on the outside she is crying out loud. She helplessly listens to her self ask why he's wearing a wedding ring and she crys more.  
  
I'm about to see just how far I can fly,  
  
Surely your gonna break my fall   
  
I'm about to run as fast as I can,  
  
Head long into that wall this time  
  
In the back of her mind Sydney registers that someone's knocking on the door. She mumbles, "Go away.", but the person outside the door can't hear it. So, the banging on the door continues. Vaguely she makes out Vaughn's voice yelling something and then the door being broken down.   
  
Sydney's head turns to the door with great effort and looks at the door. Vaughn's standing in the doorway gazing down at her. He stands there a minute until he realizes something is wrong and rushs to her side. Dropping to his knees in front of her he grasps her frantically.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong.", Vaughn asks worriedly  
  
Sydney tries to reply but can't. Instead she just cries.   
  
Vaughn gets up and searches for his phone. Realizing it's in the car charging he begins to search the apartment for a phone. While searching he found an open prescription bottle on the counter of the Kitchen. Curiously he grabs it and reads it. Things start to fall into place. He looks in the direction that Sydney is on the floor. With renewed urgency he searches for the phone. He finds it and calls 911. The operator answers and ask what's the emergency. Emotions cloud his voice as he explains the situation. After telling the operator everything and despite the protests of the operator Vaughn hangs up. He rushs back over to Sydney, kneels back on the floor and cradles her to his chest. He starts crying openly into her hair.  
  
"Syd, what were you thinking.", brokenly he asks. Then he pulls back from her a bit and looks at her and looks into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again.", he openedly admits.  
  
Sydney stares at him a while. She notices that he's really upset and hurting. That the thought of her dying pains him greatly. So, with great effort Sydney wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. A couple minutes pass and she manages to say, "Sorry."  
  
Vaughn hugs her tighter and then pulls away to look at her. He wipes away her tears and tells her, "It's alright. Just stay with me." They sit there a while longer until the paramedics arrive.  
  
I'm passing away on to the better life  
  
I'm passing on to the better  
  
On the trip to the hospital Sydney is vaguely aware of Vaughn holding her hand. She looks up at him and tries to get her face muscles to work so she can smile at him to reassure him. He meets her gaze and attempts to smile back at her. In the back of both of their minds they can hear the paramedics say that Sydney is going to make it to the hospital. Tears flood Vaughns vision as the bidder truth comes out. The bidder truth is that he was too late. He was too late to save the women he loved.  
  
As Vaughn watches the life start to drain from her eyes he realizes that this is his last chance. This is the last chance to tell Sydney the truth about his feelings. He leans over her and whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry I lied to you before. The truth is I still love you."  
  
Tears rise to Sydney's eyes as she whispers back, "I love you, too and I'm sorry."  
  
With that said Vaughn leans over and kisses Sydney's lips one last time. He pulls back in time to see her last smile and watches as she takes her last breath of life. Vaughn starts to sob as he starts into Sydney's lifeless eyes just as they arrive at the hospital. And Vaughn thinks to himself, "Too late."  
  
On to the better life   
  
On to the better  
  
Vaughn stands in front of a grave alongside friends of Sydney Bristow. Heads are bowed and tears are shed. Jack Bristow stands on the other side glaring at Vaughn. Vaughn understands completely though why Jack would be angry at him, because like Jack he sees it as his fault. Someone squeezes his hand.He looks to his side to see Lauren there trying to offer a comforting smile, but she doesn't give him much comfort. Half way through the service he decides he needs to just get away.   
  
He hops into his car and drives. For some reason while driving he finds his way to Sydney's house and decides to stop. He goes inside the house and sees things covered in sheets. He walks over to the Kitchen and notices nobody has moved the prescription bottle. The ugly orange bottle remindes him that it's contents will take it all away. That it will lead to an easier way. That it will take all the pain and suffering away. He looks at the bottle one more time and grabs it. Pouring some pills into the palm of his hand he walks over to the cupboard and gets a class. He fills the glass up with water and takes the pills.  
  
I'm about to be on the floor again,  
  
Surely you're gonna find me here  
  
I'm about to fall asleep until the end of time,  
  
Drug I take gonna wake my fear right now  
  
Vaughn stands there a while and stares. Then he stagers to the living room and stares at the floor where Sydney had been when he found her. As strong emotions grip him he falls to his knees and starts to cry. While crying he remembers that it was his fault. That the pain and suffer he caused her was her undoing. He doesn't even think of Lauren as he lays down on the ground and sobs. He begins to relive memories from 2 years ago. The memories some how bring him comfort as he begins to drift farther and farther away.  
  
I'm passing away on to the better life   
  
I'm passing away on to the better  
  
The pain in his heart begins to subside as he gets closer and closer to the end of his exisistence. All he thinks about is, "Soon I'll be with you, Syd. The way it always should've been." The minutes pass by along with the rest of Vaughn's life. Until finally Vaughn begins to see Sydney as an angel infront of him holding him. She leans down and kisses him as the last bit of his life slips away.   
  
I'm passing away on to the better life  
  
I'm passing away on to the better 


End file.
